1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit mounted in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a suspension board with circuit mounted in a hard disk drive, a magnetic head is mounted. Specifically, a slider on which a magnetic head is mounted is mounted on the front end portion of the suspension board with circuit.
For example, it is proposed that a bonding surface for bonding to a slider substrate is formed at the front end portion of a suspension, and four rod-shaped spacers having the same thickness are provided so as to spaced-apart from each other at the peripheral end portion of the bonding surface to form a rectangular frame shape surrounding the inner portion of the bonding surface (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-27447).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-27447, an adhesive is coated on the bonding surface to have a thickness not less than the thicknesses of the spacers. Then, the slider substrate is placed on the spacers to expel the adhesive from the gaps between the individual spacers and brought into contact with the spacers, and then the adhesive is solidified to support the slider substrate.